Hermione's Secret
by truth-passion-love
Summary: hermione has a secret, this one has mm slash and hetro along with drug use just a warning. ch 12 and 13 up ch 7 fixed
1. Snogging

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 1 – Snogging)))

"Everyone snogs…. Do you realize that Ron? Everyone snogs, your sister she's snogging Neville and Harry god knows he snogs Draco at any chance he can get, I mean we snog Ron, we snog all the time!"

"Erm… can I point out that we happen to be quite good at snogging and just a moment ago, we were doing it" Ron said to me as he stared rather bewildered at my sudden out burst

"Ronald we have been dating for three weeks, and I know this because it is exactly the same day that both Harry and Draco and Ginny and Neville all shared their relationships with us as well. And we are all snogging right now!"

"What's your point Mione, people snog, teenagers snog. I bet even McGonagall and Dumbledore snog… maybe even each other!"

"Ronald that's disgusting!" I said pushing myself off his lap and frolicking up three of the stair to the 6th year girls dorm room.

"Now you can't get me" I said with a smirk

"Oh common Mione, that's not fair! Do you know why Dumbledore but up that god damn gender charm anyway?" Ron asked as he stood at the foot of the stairs remembering all too well what happened last time he had attempted to climb the stairs

"Why would I know Ron?" I asked as I slowly stepped down one more step watching Ron's eyes light at the prospect of being able to touch me.

"You are a prefect" He said pointing rather lamely at my badge

"And? You still can't get me!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to my room. I could hear him calling after me but I didn't respond

_Hmmm maybe a little alone time with a good book?_

I grabbed my copy of "A Little Princess", which was worn all too shit since I read it so many times, I took it over to my favorite reading spot in the window over looking the front gates. That's when I spotted him.

_Ohmigod he's here!_

I rushed about straightening my hair with my wand as I went running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"I guess this will just have to work" I said as I pulled the light green blouse together and buttoned it eyeing myself I looked good. I was wearing a pale green button up blouse with low rise acid wash jeans that had little fraying bits all over and one of the knees was slit open.

_God I love what I can do to an ugly pair of jeans with magic_

I eyed my but before rushing down the steps only to find Harry and Ron playing a game of wizard' chest

"Where are you off to, Mione?" Harry asked me as his attention left Ron contemplating his next move

"Library." I said as I quickly gathered a few of my things into my grey shoulder bag

"Alright then" Harry said as he waved goodbye

"Check mate" Ron said triumphantly

"What?" Harry asked looking bewildered at his loss "I could have sworn I had you this time? Bloody git!"

"Oh Harry you are such a sore loser" I said as I walked out of the portrait of the fat lady and headed for the seventh floor passage.

Author's Note: now that I have two fan fics underway it may take me a little while to get new chapters done on both of them at the same time but ill try.

P.S – this was inspired by a really cute picture.


	2. Excitement

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 2– Excitement)))

"You made it, I was scared you would get all caught up with Harry or my brother" George said as I entered the small passage.

"And miss seeing you! Never in a million years" I said as he pulled me into a deep kiss and stroked her back and her hair.

"Mmm… god I've missed you Hermy! You have no idea how hard it is to get out of bed in the mornings knowing I won't see you all day." George said as he broke their kiss and moved his hands the small inward curves that his hands seemed to fit perfectly.

"Don't talk about sad this talk about happy things" I said as I warped my arms more tightly around his neck breathing in his strong masculine scent.

"I have to tell you something Hermione" George said his tone becoming more serious as he motioned her down the small tunnel that led to Weasley's Joke Shop.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we traveled trying to break the silence

"My flat, Fred's living under the shop and I'm living above it" George said leading her up and flight of stairs. "Here we are, its not much but its mine."

"Wow George you have such an eye for decorating" Hermione said as she walked in and marveled at bright apartment.

"No I don't that's Fred." George said as he mentioned her to sit on the couch

"Ok what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked trying to hold a bright cheery appearance but still rather scared at the prospect of George breaking her heart.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about us Hermy, and well I want to ask you something more than to tell you something, and I have been thinking about a lot of things that are really hard for me to comprehend its just I mean with the age difference and I just don't think…" He was cut off by mean when I started pleading,

"Oh god no, please George what did I do wrong, I'll change it please don't leave me I need you, Don't hurt me like this George" I begged him as I fell to my knees on the hard floor.

"Hermy, Baby get up I'm not going to leave you, I want you to leave Ron, I love you and I want to marry me" George said joining me on the floor and presenting me with a blood red velvet box.

As he opened it I could feel my excitement building. Finally it was open enough that I could see the slit in the cushioning but no ring. I was kind of confused not that I cared I love George with all my heart and I didn't even need a ring.

"Touch it" George said as he urged the box closer to me

"Touch what?" I asked not wanting to be rude but their was nothing to touch what was I supposed to do

"Oh, bloody hell that's right you can see it till I officially present it to you" Fred said as he fumbled around with the box, miming the movements to take it out and gently grabbing me hand.

"George this is a little much I understand if you…" but I lost my voice when I felt cold metal sliding onto my finger and looked down to the platinum ring with three small stones set in it, two azure blue stones surrounding a crystal clear diamond.

"Oh George, How did you… I don't deserve this it's too much really." I said as I attempted to pull it from my finger.

"No Hermy it's yours it matched your beauty, and no one else can see it just you and me." He said as he pulled my onto his lap on the couch "Well what will it be, Will you marry me, or did I give you an expensive, engraved ring just to get rejected?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye and I know why it was twinkling, he already knew my response I didn't even have to say anything

"I knew you would feel that way." He said pulling me into a kiss.

Author's Note: I think Hermione and George are a good match but what will happen when Hermione breaks up with Ron, can their friendship last… haha I sound like a soap opera! But I know what happens! ) Don't cha just love me?


	3. Late

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 3 –Late)))

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I awoke with a start as my watch started going off

"Fuck!" I said waking George as I got to my feet and grabbed my bag

"Where are you off too? It's Saturday the only thing at the school on Saturday's is Quiditch Practice" George said as he stretched groggily trying to adjust to the light.

"Ya, I made chaser this year" I said as I quickly walked over "I'll send you and owl later ok?" I asked or more told really as I gave him a quick kiss on the nose and flew out the door.

_God I love that woman… but when did she ever show interest in Quiditch, I thought this summer was just to get to know me?_ George thought as he watched the door hoping she would come back.

I opened the door with a start

"You came back" George beamed as he got up to welcome me in again

"This is yours," I said handing him the mahogany wand, and this I said walking over to couch briskly as I was already late and Harry would have my head as it was "And this is mine" I said holding up the ebony one in my hand.

"When did you realize that?" George asked as he gawked at the wand in his hand

"When I tried to fix my hair" I said as I left again "Sweet dreams Honey" I said as I disappeared down the staircase and made my way into the passage to Hogwarts.

Author's Note: this one was short I just wanted to introduce Hermione's new found love. Just to get the story down in the summer Hermione spent all her time at the Burrow during which time she talked George into teaching her the sport and got quite good, she made the Gryffindor team merely because she caught on quick, and have Harry and Ron co-captaining helped. Well more later, just so you know when I'm inspired I work fast I got chapter 1,2 and this one done today and I'm about to start on the Quiditch Practice! Ciao!


	4. Quiditch

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 4 – Quiditch)))

I made it to practice just in time to here Ron

"I looked everywhere for her Harry she's not around" Ron said as he got ready to mount his broom

"Yes I am!" I said as I sauntered out like the queen of Sheba. "Why did you wait for little old me?" I asked trying to be as cute and sweet as possible

"Yeah we did Mione, Now hurry up before I start calling you Hermy" Harry threatened as he mounted his own broom and whizzed into the sky

I quickly changed into my robes out and raced out into the field

"Harry can you come here I need to ask you something?" I asked as I watched Harry talking to Ginny and Neville who were sitting in the stands watching the practice.

"On my way Mione" He said having obviously gotten over my tardiness

As soon as he was close enough I got really close so no one could see much of anything and grabbed his cock "Now Harry I hold in my hands something that I'm quite sure neither you nor Draco wants to lose so while you're here I just thought I would remind you that no one calls me Hermy!"

_Except for George _I thought as I let go of poor Harry's manhood "We good know?" I asked

"Yep, no doubt about it!" Harry said as he sped off as quickly as he could.

The rest of practice went really well until the end when Ron cornered me and asked me where I had gone.

"Where were you Mione, I went to the library so we could walk to practice together but you weren't there" Ron asked as he gazed longingly into my eyes, waiting for me to answer.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" I said as I led him off to the side where the rest of the team couldn't interfere. "Look Ron, I like you hell I love you and Harry like you were my brothers but, I'm just not in love with you and I don't want this to ruin our friendship so I think we should stop seeing each other.

"But Mione, we've been through so much I mean…" His voice dropped to a whisper "we were each others first" he said trying not to sound hurt

"I know but I need you as my friend too much to screw it up with shagging and snogging." I said

"But…"

"I'm sorry Ron." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and went into the girls lockers.

Author's Note: I think I may do a few chapters in Harry's POV or maybe Neville's tell me what you think so far of the story! )


	5. Memories

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 5 – Memories)))

That night as I laid down and tried to fall asleep I thought about what Ron had said to me, the words echoed in my ears as I started to think of how big a lie that was, and about everything that had happened that summer

(((FLASHBACK)))

"Uhhh… God more Uhhhh"

I opened the door and got greeted by the horrible noises and to see and naked Neville and Ginny moaning and groaning on Ginny's bed. They both looked up and blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry Ginny" I said as I quickly exited the room and heard Ginny and Neville begin to laugh. I performed a simple silencing spell so they wouldn't be heard and walked down the hallway and up yet another set of stairs to the top floor before the attic, Fred and George's room. I knew Fred was out with Angelina so I knocked and then let myself in to find George sleeping soundly in his bed. I sat down next to him and stroked his hair and face

"God you're so cute" I said softly as I watched a sly grin make its way across his face

"You really think so? Because I've been told I'm dead sexy" George said as he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"George you're awake?" I asked as I jumped from the bed blushing madly and made my way to the door. Only to have in catch me just in the nick of time

"Hermy I …"

"Stop right there" I said angrily "I refuse to let anyone call me "Hermy" it sounds so juvenile" I said as I looked at him with fire in my eyes, if there was one thing I hated it was that word

"Not even for someone as cute as me?" he asked moving closer slowly

"No" I said bluntly as he came closer and closer

"Not even for someone who kisses like this?" He asked as he pulled me into a deep romantic kiss, pulling emotion and passion out of me that I never even knew I had.

"Mmm… whatever you say." I agreed filled with the love I was feeling for the wonderful man who was no trailing kiss down the soft flesh on my throat.

He slowly guided me over to his bed slowly easing me onto it and resting gently over me so not to squish me under his wait and kissing me harder on the lips with more urgency. I felt his warm tongue flick against my lower lip and I parted my lips allowing him into me and wrapping my legs around him to pull him on top of me squarely and kissing him back while I ran my hands over his face and through his hair, pulling at the buttons of his shirt. I didn't know what had gotten into me all I knew was that I wanted George I wanted him right then and there. He slid his hands to cup my breast making me moan in anticipation before pulling my shirt off and pulling down the light green lace to reveal my hardened nipple. He sucked on it like a pro then moved to give the other one the same attention, by then I had his shirt off and I was raking my nails on his back squirming at the pleasure he was giving me with his skilled tongue. I felt my bra slid off as he trailed a line of kisses down my stomach and around my navel

"Wait!" I said gasping for my voice and pulling my wand from my pocket "Ferio, Trylino" I said pointing at the door

"What was that for?" George asked puzzled

"Silencing spell, and locking spell" I said as I put my wand on his bedside table and pulled him up to my face to kiss him, exploring his mouth with my tongue, tasting him and feeling the energy building between us

"I need it know" I whispered in his ear before flicking at it with my tongue and delivering a small bite to his neck

"Fine by me" he said slowly taking off my cut offs and panties at the same time, then sitting up a little as I helped unbutton his pants and he slid those off quickly before positioning himself over me. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed his face and neck

"Are you ready?" He asked obviously concerned

"Less talk more shag" I said as I used my legs to pull him into me. The friction brought a moan from both our lips as he rocked slowly at first in and out of me, I felt the tension building slowly as I tried to hold back the louder of the noises I made but it was no use, I reached orgasm as called out Georges name as he collapsed on top of me and I stroked his beautiful red hair.

"We had better get up" I said as I attempted to get him off me

"Ok, Hermione?" George asked as I crossed the room to retrieve my shorts and underwear.

"Yes?"

"Did I hurt you" he asked looking really concerned at the prospect of hurting me in any way.

"Only for a moment" I said "But then you gave me the best pleasure of my life." I said now fully dressed before kissing him and exiting the room and going down stairs to help with dinner.

(((END FLASHBACK)))

"Hermione, Hermione… Oh bloody hell wake up!" Ginny nearly screamed at me as I opened my eyes slowly

"Oh I must have drifted off what time is it I still have to send an owl tonight" I said as I sat up in my now heavily wrinkled blouse.

"Tonight?" Ginny asked looking at me like I had grown a third head

"It's 11:30 in the morning!" She said, "And you have out Quiditch game in half an hour., Oh by the way, George is here he said he wanted to see if what he taught you this summer helped at all" Ginny said as she walked around putting on silver hoop earrings and a silver chain that Neville gave her for her birthday a few months ago.

"Fuck, I have to eat" I said rushing about like a mad woman trying to fix my hair, tie my shoe and change my shirt all at once when I noticed the breakfast tray in front of my bed. "Oh Ginny thank you I said shoving a piece of toast into my mouth and slowing down a little.

"Ya don't mention it, just make sure we win the Quiditch Cup this year ok?" Ginny joked

"No problem Gin" I said as I made my way to the common room

"Hey Mione, could you tell Ginny I love her but if she takes any longer I may kill her? I've been trying to tell her myself but that stupid gender barrier won't let me."

"Sure Neville," I said as I popped my head back into the stairwell and delivered the message

"Hey Neville where is everyone?" I asked as I picked up my bag that I had left in front of the fire the night before

"Out at the pitch, You had better more fast girl" Neville said

"Ok" I waved as I exited the common room and made my way down to the grounds.

Author's Note: so George was Hermione's first? What's going to happen next!


	6. George's Surprise

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 6 – George's Surprise)))

When I got into the locker room I got a death glare from Harry

"Late again Hermy?" Harry asked rather gruffly

"Yes I am sorry Harry, oh just wondering are you looking to be castrated?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Ok, Ok as long as you keep playing like you have been I'll get off your back about the tardiness.

"Thank you!" I said as I quickly changed into my robes and exited into the main area with the rest of the team

"Ok team we have beat Slytherin many times before and I know we can do but I have just two things to say, first of which play your hardest and win for us we want the Cup again this year don't we?"

"YEAH!" the entire Gryffindor team yelled at Harry

"Secondly, and this is for you beaters, don't touch Malfoy!" Harry said sternly looking at the 4th years Jamie Jones and Mallory Goodwell.

"Little protective Potter?" asked Ron jokingly

"Ya, Ya, lets just go win this game" Harry said as he got up and grabbed his broom

I was about to leave the change room when Ron came up to me

"Hey Mione, everything is still ok between us right?" He asked with the love of a friend in his eyes

"Absolutely" I said as we both mounted and soared out into the air over the field.

I could hear Dennis announcing us as we entered the field and did the legendary double lap around the field

"And now entering the field we have the final chaser, Ms. Hermione Granger and the keeper and co-captain to Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley. And now I'd like to announce a special event today instead of myself commentating the game today will be former Gryffindor beater Mr. George Weasley co-founder of Weasley's Joke Shop"

I snapped my head to the side the second I heard the name boom through the stadium and watched as my love switched places with Dennis and began to speak.

"Well since Professor McGonagall doesn't seem to be close enough to hit me I'd like to point out that Ms. Granger certainly is the most attractive chaser the Gryffindor team has seen in quite some time. And know if Madam Hooch will release the Quiditch balls into the air we will commence the game. And their off!"

The game was short since Draco and Harry started their dive for the snitch within the first three minutes of the game.

"And Gryffindor wins Harry Potter has won the game!" George said as the team began a victory lap around the field.

After I was changed and smelled a little less like I had just spent three minutes chasing after that Slytherin bitch Pansy, I exited the change room last as usual to find George leaning against the wall waiting for me with a single red rose in his hand.

"For the most beautiful woman in the world" He said handing it to me and sweeping me into a warm kiss.

"We should really go to the after party" I said as George pushed me up against the inside wall of the locker room not that I knew how we got there.

"Yeah we should, after this" George said as he drew me in closer and kissed me with more urgency…….

Authors Note: hahaha you don't know what about to happen but its really dramatic! HAHAHA I have the power )


	7. Oops

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 7 – Oops…)))

I jumped as I heard someone clear their throat behind us and when I turned I saw the one person I didn't want to see, Ron

"Hey there George, whatcha doing?" Ron asked and you could see the pain and hurt of being betrayed by his own brother start to build and his ears turned that bright shade of red the always comes when he's outraged.

"Well, you see Hermione wasn't breathing so I was giving her CPR… it's a muggle thing you see it saved her life" George said trying to stay between Hermione and Ron

"Oh I see, so shoving your tongue down her throat helps her I see! Ok well then I'll just leave to save each others lives." Ron said as he stormed out of the locker room and both George and Hermione watched as he went the opposite way as Gryffindor Tower.

"I guess that answers my next question." George said looking back at Hermione

"Hmm…" I said as I broke my gaze from where Ron had just left, "What was that?" Hermione asked

"Well I was going to ask if you told him and you obviously did otherwise I'd be with Bill in Romania to avoid being cursed to death." George said with a small chuckle.

After a short silence George finally said "Hey I'll see you at the party I should talk to him I am his brother I should explain."

"Ok baby, I'll see you up there" I said as George gave me a quick kiss and left

_Fuck! This is just bloody brilliant!_ I thought as I grabbed my things and made my way up the Tower.

Author's Note: Yet another short one, sorry they vary so much but I mean you have to give me credit I did this whole story so far in one day and im still not dine, just taking a break to eat ok!


	8. The Party

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 8 – The Party)))

When I made it up to the party everyone looked like they were already pretty wasted and I noticed Fred standing next to him and George's newest invention The Never Ending Keg. I laughed a little to myself and settle with just a butterbeer till George got there

"Hey! Mione, Good job chasing that little bitch Pansy around the field you should have done a wandless jinx on her or something" Seamus said as he slapped Hermione hard on the back making me choke on my butterbeer.

"Hey, Hey careful with the lady" George said coming to my rescue right in the nick of time.

"Hey babe" I said as I leaned in to give George a kiss, feeling a little light headed, "Umm something is wrong with my butterbeer, I already feel drunk." I said noticing a slight slurr but not much

George just chuckled "Honey, it's a bottomless butterbeer, me and Fred made them after the never ending keg, you probably are drunk" He said as he took it from me

"Oi" I said "George I smell weed!" I said as I leaned over and sniffed him

"Ohmigod your high!" I said a little too loud for George's liking as he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room and into the hallway

"Yes I am Ron and I do it when ever we need to talk it's easier why?" George asked

"Oh its just I've never smoked weed" I said feeling stupid now

"And what you want to?" he asked with a weird smile on his face

I could only nod feeling like a fool everyone did drugs but I never had, I wanted to but no one asked me not even once

"Aww, common Mione lets go get high" George said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the passage to his place.

Authors Note: another short one but the next one will be long, well off to write that!


	9. Getting High

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 9 – Getting High)))

When we got to George's apartment I was completely sure that I was drunk, but I really didn't care. I sat and watched as George went into his room and came back with a small wooden box and when he opened it I saw three joints and a pack of fags.

"I love you" I said as I grabbed him fags and made for the small terrace on the fire escape

"You smoke?" he asked bewildered

"Yeh, haven't had one in a bloody week though" I said as I lit the fag and delicately blew the smoke out

"Wow, you surprise me more and more everyday Hermy!" George said as he took the fag from me and took a drag for himself.

"Mmmhm, I'm like that" I said as I took another drag and pulled him into a kiss and forced the smoke into his mouth and then sucking it back into mine before breaking the kiss and exhaling

"Ok that was bloody hot" George said as he pulled me into another kiss before I could get another drag in. I dropped the smoked and eased him back into the flat and we flopped down on the couch when I heard him yelp.

"OH FUCK!" George yelled as we both jumped up and realized I had pushed him down on top of the wood box.

"Lets do this first" I said holding up one of the joints, "Is it the same as fags?" I asked thinking that if it was this was going to be a synch.

"Sort of but its stronger, why do you want to spark it?" George asked as he pulled an ashtray out of the box

"Can I?" I asked

"Ya, go on" George said waiting to see what would happen

I lit the joint just like a normal fag and took a deep drag like I would have with a fag and nearly choked to death

"Easy there Mione, baby steps" George said as he took the joint from me and smirked as he took a drag without anything happening

"Fuck You!" I said as he passed it back and I took my second drag, this one worked better I didn't die, but seeing that George was holding it in I figured I'd try too…. Bad idea! I sputtered again

"You're funny when you're getting stoned" George said after a few more drags when I finally had the hang out it

"Ya well it certainly works" I said as I tried to understand how I was feeling\

"Mmm… I know" George said as he put the ashtray and box on the table and put the joint out "Come here" he said motioning me into his lap

When I was sitting squarely on his lap he started to kiss me with the same passion and urgency as he had the first time they kissed, this time my tongue was the one begging for entrance in seconds, we snogged for at least half an hour before I really gave up my inhibitions and slowly slid to my knees on the floor and undid George's pants letting his penis spring into action into the air, I gently stroked it with my fingers watching his face contort with pleasure and then brought the head of it to my mouth and swirled my tongue feeling salty precum touch my tongue I started to bring it further into my mouth listening to the man I loved make low moans as he felt pleasure from my mouth and tongue.

"Hermione… please no more!" he begged as his eyes rolling back. He motioned me onto the couch and pulled off my shirt and the denim mini skirt I was wear and looked at the light green bra and panty set I wore. "Same as the first time" he said as he undid my bra and then suck on my nipple till I nearly called right out loud and the kissed and licked his way over to my other nipple and kissed it and lightly dragged it between is teeth. Until I was squirming underneath him, hi kissed down my stomach and onto my thighs, he slid my underwear off and kissed my inner thigh and blew lightly on the core of my pleasure taunting and teasing me till I thought I would burst and then he slowly kissed up my moist slit stopping finally to suck on my clit, making my hips buck into his face, I felt like I was in heaven

Finally I gained my voice "George I want you know!" I said gasping for air

"Ok, do you want to do something different?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes

"Like what?" I asked as George took my hand and bent my over the side of the couch, then he guided him self to my opening and just stayed there

"Do you want it he asked?"

"Yes" was all I could say

"Say it"

"Yes"

"No say it"

"YES I WANT IT" I yelled getting frustrated and as soon as I finished what I was saying I felt him enter me hard and pull almost all the way out before crashing back in picking up speed, I could hear him moaning my name and I felt his grip around my waist tighten and then I felt his release followed swiftly by mine. We curled up the best we could on the small couch and fell asleep together.

Authors Note: I'd like to point out to everyone I told you before hand that this was going to be a graphic fan fic if you didn't listen that was your fault not mine!


	10. Discovered

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 10 – Discovered)))

I could hear moving and squeaking in the stairway but I was still really dazed after the night before, I went to sit up but couldn't no thanks to the Vulcan death grip George had on me so I just lay their quietly.

"Hey George we open at 7 today remem…. Hermione?" Fred asked as looked down at George and I, naked on the couch

"FRED!" I screamed waking George at the same time. I tried desperately to find something to cover myself and in the end opted for George.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Fred asked trying not to laugh at what a sight we were.

"Hermione had a nightmare and came here through the tunnel last night" George said blushing furiously.

"Naked?" I asked "Look Fred, George and I are in love and nothing you say can change that.

"George you're shagging Hermione? Nice!" Fred joked giving his twin a high five before heading for the door. "Well I won't interrupt anymore than I already have!" Fred said as he left laughing as he made his way down the stairs.

"I have to take a shower" I said as I grabbed another one of his fags and headed for the fire escape, still naked

"I thought you were showering?"

I simply called back in the window "I am, after this. You coming?"

After we shared the fag, a shower, another shower to actually get clean, and a big plate of pancakes I headed back to Hogwarts

"Mione, where were you last night?" Harry asked as I joined everyone in the Great Hall

"I just wasn't feeling well." I said trying to have that 'I just got shagged' look.

"You weren't in the dorm when I got up there and you weren't there when I woke up in the morning either." Ginny added not realizing how deep she was getting herself

"I know where she was" Ron said from behind me

"Ah… Ron you scared me"

_Please don't tell them Ron, please!_

"She was off shagging George, or didn't she tell any of you?" Ron said nonchalantly as he sat and started eating

"RON!" I said trying to give off too much of a 'how could you' vibe but more of a 'don't lie' vibe… it obviously didn't work.

All of a sudden everyone had questions

"How was it?"

"Where did you do it?"

"Did he get you high first?"

"ENOUGH" I yelled "This is no ones business but mine…"

"And George's" Neville added

"Oh thank you so much for that Neville" I snapped at him with added sarcasm!

"I'll see you all in class this afternoon" I said as I stormed out of the hall and up to the room I shared with Ginny

"I'll go see if she's ok" Ginny offered getting up to follow me.

Author's Note: this is my first one today and its not really kicking in yet as soon as I get super inspired the stories are going to start rolling!


	11. George's Troubles

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 11 – George's Troubles)))

(((George's POV))) 

"Bloody hell, she's what?" Fred asked me while we sat eating lunch that day

"I know!" I cried in anguish

"Ok let me get this straight brother dear, she's…."

"Yes."

"But she doesn't know?"

"Yes!"

"But you know… and you're not telling her?"

"YES!"

"Ok just one more question… WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE BLOODY SCHOOL TELLING HER?"

"Don't look at me like that. I just can't what if she won't… I mean I will but if she won't it's her choice too!"

Fred nearly shoved me into the staircase and I heard him mutter at least 5 locking spells "Go tell her" he said through the door

"Let me in!" I yelled banging on the door

"NO!" Fred yelled back

"Fine, but at least give me my fags!"

pop

"Asshole…." I grumbled as I started to make my way down the passage to Hogwarts.

(((Hermione's POV))) 

"What's with you? You've been a real bitch lately. You know that right?" Ginny asked as she stormed into our room looking angrier then I had only moments before

"Oh Gin, I don't know what to do I'm going crazy it's like everything inside me all the emotions are just playing musical chairs" I wept into my hands

"Huh?" Ginny asked looking more confused than angry

"It's a muggle game" I explained.

Just then a know on the door interrupter the sentence Ginny had opened her mouth to start

"WHAT?" she asked using the legendary Weasley temper in attempt to scare away whoever was standing on the other side of the painting.

"Is that a Weasley I hear?" George's warm voice made me feel better the second I heard it

"Come in George" I stated as I removed the puffiness from my eyes

"Gin, can Mione and I have time alone?" George asked with the utmost respect for his little sister.

Ginny agreed and went to leave but not before saying that if she heard moans she would be back

"Hermy, you might want to sit down" George told me giving me a look of concern like I may be overworking myself

"Ok what kind of good news do you have this time?" I asked remembering how when he had proposed he sounded as though he would dump me.

"It's not good news Mione" George said patting the spot next to him on the bed

"Ok now I'm scared so you better get on with this" I said sitting next to him and letting him take my hand

"Hermione I'm too lazy to try and beat around the bush on this one, you're pregnant." George said never letting his eyes break contact with mine

"I'm… what? Honestly what do you think your pulling here George?" I asked confused

"I'm not pulling anything Hermy"

"I don't believe you! Prove it!" I said in absolute hysterics now

"Fine let's go see Madam Pomfrey" George said already getting up to go

The walk down was quiet neither of us said a word, I was too busy fighting with myself

xxx

_Ha! Me pregnant… right. Does he think I won't marry him if there isn't a reason?_

**Why would George lie to you? Maybe you are? Did you consider that… no you didn't!**

_Oh shut up!_

**No! why would I do that it's much more fun to taunt you into fighting with yourself!**

xxx

"Ok either I'm crazy or I am pregnant because now I'm talking to myself!" I said suddenly as we came to the doors to the hospital wing

"What?" George asked at my absurd outburst

"Nothing…. Leave me alone!" I said as I stalked past him into the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey, tell this man he is crazy and I am not pregnant." I said pointing at George who had come in with me.

"No your pregnant" Madam Pomfrey said as she went to walk away

"No I'm not! If I was pregnant I would be moody, and cranky, and crave weird foods, and….." I couldn't even finish my sentence I ran to the infirmary bathroom. "MORNING SICKNESS! Oh god I am pregnant!" I wailed still kneeling in front of the toilet

"Well Ms. Granger when a man and a woman, such as yourself and Mr. Weasley here do they…."

"She knows that part Professor" George stopped the horrible lecture from the newly arrived Dumbledore right on time

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir how did this happen" I asked

"Umm, Mione I think he was about to cover that when I stopped him and, believe me you know that already." George said helping me to my feet and bringing me into the main room to sit with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore summoned a tea set and poured us all a cup of tea with his wand as he started to explain

"Ms. Granger, I'm not sure if you're aware of it yet but every room in the school has an anti-impregnation charm on it, the entire castle grounds really but since Mr. Weasley here is no longer a student you have the… convenience of being able to… Oh my, what is the word I'm looking for Polly?" Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey

Madam Pomfrey stopped rushing about long enough to look at Dumbledore and answer easily, "Consummate Professor" before rushing about with something else.

"Yes indeed. You have the convenience of consummating your relationship elsewhere, thusly leading to a chance of pregnancy, you just lucked out!" Dumbledore finished beaming like it was good news he had just delivered.

"But what are we going to do?" I asked George, "I mean I still have to finish this year off?"

"As you shall Ms. Granger, for I would not have it any other way!" Dumbledore said, "But I have other news that I don't believe even Mr. Weasley is aware of, your having twins!"

"Oh no! Not more twins" I heard from a corner of the room

"Harry, Ginny, Ron… everyone!" I said as I got up to hug all my friends!

"Congratulations Mu… Hermione!" Draco said, catching Harry's eye and changing his choice of names

"Ok, move aside Uncle coming through" came Fred's voice. "Here's the deal brother, name one after me please! If it's a boy…Fred and a girl…Winnifred!" Fred said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok slow down I'm not going to have my grandchild be a bastard, we must get there two married as soon as possible" came the bossy voice of Mrs. Weasley

"Ok this may be the hormones talking but why didn't you all just invite Viktor Krum for god sakes, I mean everyone else is here!"

Author's Note: I'm ending here cos honestly I don't know what else to write right now!


	12. Dreaming

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 12 – Dreaming)))

That night when George and I got to his apartment we went right to sleep.

(((Third Person)))

Hermione stretched a little and let a small moan escaped her throat. George woke with this and checked to see she was alright, but the look of bliss on her face was enough to reassure him as he pulled her closer and fell back asleep not knowing what she was dreaming of.

(((Hermione's Dream)))

The muggle singer Bette Midler softly spoke into the microphone

"This is a song I've been singing for a long time. It's like an old friend. But, you know, I think it, it's only recently that I discovered what it's really about."

And the music started as the crowd watched Hermione in her white gown step into the center of the room with George and begin to dance

_You've got to give a little, take a little,_

"George, you do love me right?" Hermione asked as she swayed calmly with the music

"Of coarse I do Mione, why wouldn't I?"

and let your poor heart break a little.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.

"Well, gee I don't know I was just checking really" Hermione said lushing

"Hermy… you haven't blushed around me in so long. You should do it more, it makes you look sexy" George said before capturing her lips and I warm gentle kiss.

Hermione and George listened as the many guests in the room applauded the newlywed couples kiss

_You've got to laugh a little, cry a little,  
until the clouds roll by a little.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love._

The couple danced blissfully unaware that slowly other couples were joining them on the dance floor it wasn't until Hermione's father approached them that they awoke from the daydream

"You don't mind if I cut in do you son?" Mr. Granger asked a he tapped George on the shoulder

"No Sir, have fun Honey" he said

"George…"

"Yes Sir?" George replied politely

"Call me Dad"

_As long as there's the two of us,  
we've got the world and all it's charms.  
And when the world is through with us,  
we've got each other's arms._

George walked over to his own parents and took his mother away while Arthur took Ginny and swirled her like he had when she was little. Hermione looked around the room over her father's shoulders and smiled at the thought that all these people, they were her family, Harry and Draco, Ginny, Neville, the entire Hogwarts staff they were the people who made her the woman she was today.

_You've got to win a little, lose a little,  
yes, and always have the blues a little.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love._

Everyone stopped dancing and looked up at the muggle singer and clapped as she exited the stage.

(((END DREAM)))

(((Hermione's POV)))

"Hermione…"

"Mmm, why are you waking me up?" I asked as I rolled over remembering the beautiful dream I had.

"You're going to miss the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game" George said

"Ok"

Author's Note: I made a few one chapter little short ones today and they are pretty cute but sad, best read with the suggested songs! Well ciao!


	13. Durning the Storm

Hermione's Secret

(Warnings: This fan fic will deal with homosexuality, hetero, and a few other things, it will be heavily descriptive becos that's the way I like it ok? Good on with the story.)

(((Chapter 13 – During the Storm)))

(((Third Person)))

The Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Game was won by Gryffindor (obviously) because the silly Hufflepuff seeker couldn't see the snitch in the rain, so it was off to another party, but being brilliant idiots the Gryffindors decided to have an outdoor party so there they were dancing in the rain, all drunk with the exception of Hermione who couldn't drink and George who didn't want Hermione taking advantage of him while he was drunk.

(((George's POV)))

"Come on Hermy, why don't we take you inside so that you don't get sick, besides I don't think I want our children seeing that." I said while motioning at a very drunk Harry and Draco who were, well all over each other.

"Ok, I want to talk to you anyway" Hermione said letting me help her up and lacing her fingers with mine as we made our way up to the castle.

"Through here" Hermione said motioning to a portrait in the front entrance of the castle.

"No Hermione…. s-e-v-e-n-t-h floor" I said spelling out seventh just to push her buttons.

"It's a passageway you silly prat" Hermione said hitting me playfully on the head before starting up what seemed to be a much shorter staircase than the one normal route. We exited into the common room and Hermione lit a fire with her wand and sat on one of the overstuffed arm chairs before looking over at me.

"I want Harry and Draco to be the Godfathers" Hermione said rather bluntly looking as though she was expecting to have to fight me.

"Ok," I said before turning to the fire and watching it crackle and flick about the bricks.

"You're ok with that?" Hermione asked me looking at me like I was deranged.

"Ya, why are you looking at me like that it was your idea remember" I said to her as her expression changed from defensive to shock.

"Well, I thought you might want Fred to do it." Hermione said before looking down at her fingertips and blushing

"Why we're already naming one Winnifred" I said as she grinned at the name, "Hermione I was kidding we can't name our child Winnifred."

"Why not?" Hermione asked as she looked back up apparently happy to get the fight she had been looking forward to, "I like it." She said before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine you win" I said pulling her off her own chair and into my lap.

"George we're in the common room" Hermione said trying to push away from me as I attacked her neck with trailing kisses and soft love bites.

"Good" I said before taking her lips with mine and feeling her sink into the kiss.

Author's Note: this is the last one for a little bit I have to work on another one that I haven't even published yet. )


End file.
